tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
San Francisco
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Charmed; Eli Stone; First Years; Kindred: The Embraced; Monk; The Nine Lives of Chloe King; Planet of the Apes; Poltergeist: The Legacy; Streets of San Francisco, The; V | poi = Golden Gate Bridge; Quake | 1st = }} San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the 12th most populous city in the United States. The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of 46.7 square miles on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, making it the second-most densely populated large city San Francisco is also the financial, cultural, and transportation center of the larger San Francisco Bay Area. San Francisco is a popular international tourist destination, renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture and its famous landmarks, including the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, and Chinatown. Two notable television programs that take place in San Francisco are Charmed and Monk. Charmed was a WB Network series of the supernatural fantasy genre, which involved three witches known as "The Charmed Ones". The Charmed Ones were three sisters with the surname Halliwell, and used their newfound abilities to battle the forces of evil, usually against evil warlocks and demons. Monk was a police procedural dramedy series which aired on the USA Network between 2002 and 2010. The series starred Tony Shalhoub as Adrian Monk, an obsessive compulsive private investigator and police consultant forever hoping to solve the mystery of his wife's brutal murder. The 1980-1986 sitcom series Too Close for Comfort aired on ABC and centered on the Rush family, who lived in a duplex of an architectural style that was common for San Francisco homes at the time. A notable locale referenced in the series was San Francisco State University, which is where the character of Sara Rush attended school. Points of Interest ; Angel Island: Angel Island is an island in San Francisco Bay that offers expansive views of the San Francisco skyline, the Marin County Headlands and Mount Tamalpais. The entire island is included within Angel Island State Park, and is administered by California State Parks. Angel Island is also the location of the San Francisco chapter of the Legacy - a secret society devoted towards investigating cases of the supernatural. The Legacy is headquartered in a "Legacy House" owned by the group's prefect Derek Rayne. Poltergeist: The Legacy ; Bay General Hospital: In 1996, a vampire physician of Clan Ventrue used the children's wing of the hospital as his personal feeding grounds. Caitlin Byrne, an investigative reporter and senior editor of the San Francisco Times began putting together a piece exposing the Doctor's actions. Julian Luna, the vampire Prince of San Francisco, recognized the doctor as a fellow Kindred and knew that he had violated Kindred law. He sent his Nosferatu ally Daedalus to the hospital to execute the doctor. Afterward, he burned his remains in the incinerator. Daedalus also befriended a terminally ill young boy named Abel. Kindred: The Embraced: Romeo and Juliet ; Buckland Auction House: The Buckland Auction House was an auction office building owned and operated by Rex Buckland. It was located in San Francisco, California. Rex Buckland was assisted by a young woman named Hannah Webster. Prue Halliwell worked for Rex and Hannah from 1997 to 1998. Rex and Hannah were killed by two demons who assumed their form and used the auction house as their base of operations. Prue was attacked by two demons at the auction house during her time there. ; Golden Gate Bridge: The Golden Gate Bridge is a suspension bridge located in San Francisco, California. It is a three mile long bridge that carries US 101 between the city of San Francisco and the San Francisco Peninsula in Marin County. Nearly every film or TV series that uses San Francisco as a setting includes a shot of the Golden Gate Bridge. The Golden Gate Bridge was also featured in the opening credit montage of the WB Network television series Charmed and can be seen in every episode of the show. Another show that frequently used establishing shots of the bridge was Poltergeist: The Legacy. ; Halliwell residence: An ancestral family home, it was once owned by Penny Halliwell. Following her death, the house was willed to her grandchildren, Phoebe, Prue and Piper. The three sisters discovered the Book of Shadows, an ancient tome that had been handed down through the family for generations. Reciting an incantation from the book, the sisters developed supernatural abilities and became known as The Charmed Ones. Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes ; Haven: The Haven was a trendy lounge club owned by a Toreador vampire named Lillie Langtry. In addition to live music and over-priced drinks, it also served as a sanctuary for the Kindred. Kindred: The Embraced ; Nighthawks Diner: This was a classic-style diner located some distance from the downtown area of San Francisco. Police detective Frank Kohanek used to come here for private meetings with vampire leader Julian Luna. Kindred: The Embraced: Prince of the City ; P3: P3 is a trendy nightclub owned by Piper Halliwell and located in San Francisco, California. It was formerly known as The Industrial Zone until it was purchased by Piper and her sisters. The name of the club is derived from The Power of Three, which is both a spell and a mantra of the Charmed Ones. The title could also reflect the fact that the three Charmed Ones all have names that begin with the letter P. ; Suncrest: Suncrest was a psychiatric hospital. The vampire serial killer Starkweather was remanded here after getting into a bar fight at The Haven. He killed a doctor, smeared the words "Blood Brothers" on the wall in his blood and then escaped. Kindred: The Embraced: The Nightstalker TV shows that take place in * Bionic Woman (2007) * Charmed * Kindred: The Embraced * First Years * McMillan & Wife * Monk * Nine Lives of Chloe King, The * Planet of the Apes * Poltergeist: The Legacy * Streets of San Francisco, The * Too Close for Comfort * V * VR.5 Films that take place in * Doctor Who (1996) Characters from People who were born in * Aunjanue Ellis * Bill Bixby * Clarice Blackburn * David Strathairn * Joanna Kerns * Tom Seller People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:California Category:Alcatraz/Miscellaneous Category:Eli Stone/Miscellaneous Category:First Years/Miscellaneous Category:McMillan & Wife/Miscellaneous Category:Monk/Miscellaneous Category:The Streets of San Francisco/Miscellaneous Category:Too Close for Comfort/Miscellaneous